


Gromphs Obsession

by DayWrecker



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Drow, Faries, Lloth, M/M, Magic, Pet, Rape, Spiders, m/m - Freeform, pleasure slave, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayWrecker/pseuds/DayWrecker
Summary: Gromph finally frees his new perfect pet from the astral plane but the Spider Queen decides she wants Gromphs new pet for herself. What's the Archmage going to do......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently being rewritten and updated. This is my first writing of fanfic EVER. Please comment. Would love to know what you think. Is it any good? Or does it just suck?

# Obsession

   Gromph Baenre looked down at the now shattered crystal figurine and the young elfish looking male curled up in a ball amidst the broken shards on his stone floor and a smirk appeared on his ebony face. They had all said it couldn't be done. But he did it. They said that the Archmage of Menzoberranzon couldn't separate the astral warrior from the crystal figurine that was used to summon the warrior. Not without seriously mutating and/or killing him. But the Archmage loved a magical challenge, he thrived on it and this had been a hard one. It had taken him almost twelve long years to find this now shattered crystal figurine. He had tried and failed with several hundred other more common and much less expensive figurines before he dared tried it on this one. This figurine would summon an elven warrior, an intelligent, incredibly fast battle hardened young elven warrior. This one could have easily beat Zaknafien Do'Urden or his son, Drizzt Do'Urden. Zaknafein having been the best swordsman Menzoberranzon has ever known. This figurine had also been very expensive as well. It had taken nearly 300 years to do it but he had finally done it. He just hoped that the astral warriors mental state was still intact as well because if it wasn't then this whole long and expensive challenge would be a colossal failure for the Archmage and a heavy blow to his pride.

   He shook his long white hair out of his eyes and his smirk turned into a wide grin and he let out a genuine laugh as his ebony fingers ghosted over the warriors pale arm, moving upwards across his muscled shoulder and slender neck before tracing his chisled jawline up to the tip of his pointed ear then back down to his chin. A  tingling shiver ran down Gromphs spine. His eyes narrowed as he continued to grin like a lunatic. This....this was a handsome one, this warrior that lay unconscious and naked on his floor in front of him. Gromph felt his loins heat up as his desire for this young warrior made itself known once again. He fought back the strange feelings that starting to swirl up inside his chest and that was making his breath catch in his throat.

   Gromph then suddenlly realized that the astral warrior would be very confused and angry, not to mention dangerous, when he regained consciousness and that it might be a good idea to restrain him so he could not strike out when he awoke. Gromph certainly didn't want to have to kill him right away or to have to damage his flawless new slave. That would piss him off to no end. 

    Gromph groaned with irritation as he heard footsteps coming down the hall towards his office in Sorcere, Menzoberranzons Academy of Magic. He also realized he didn't want anyone else to know about this elven warrior, for if any of the priestesses found out he existed, not only would they take him, they would sacrifice him to Lolth, after torturing him extensively first, of course, to earn the Spider Queens favor.

   Gromph suddenly felt very possessive of the faery, jealously wanting him completely for only himself. After all, he was the one who had spent the last three centuries figuring out how to separate him from the figurine. The faery was his and his alone and Lolth be damned if some damn female was going to take him away from him, whether it be a priestess, matron mother or goddess.

   He waved his slender ebony hands over the unconscious figure and said several words, rendering him invisible. The footsteps stopped outside his door and he groaned in frustration as someone pounded on his door. He slowly stood up and sighed, shifting himself as he walked to the door, his erection making itself known, in no uncertain terms, it was not about to go away until it got to taste that exotic figure laying on the floor. 

   When he reached the door he sighed, bracing himself, he flung the door open angrily and glared at the too familiar priestess standing there. It was Triel, his younger half sister.

  "What do you want, Triel?"

  "Our Matron Mother has called for a meeting now and you are to come at once.", his half sister sneered at him, before turning sharply on her heel and stomping back down the hall, the way she had come.

   "Cursed demon spawn of an ogre!" he spat, closing and locking the door, as he turned to stare where the unconscious faery lay, a look of lust filling his eyes, and his erection throbbed in protest at the thought of not taking him now, right there on the floor. But Gromph somehow dug deep inside himself and found enough self control to not do what his body was screaming at him to do, which was to ravish the young man and brutally have his way with him, to hear him scream and beg for mercy. Not that he would give him any, of course.

   His shoulders slumped in defeat and he sighed again and using a simple levitation spell, lifted the astral warrior and laid him gently on the bed. He tied his hands and feet with spider silk cords, one to each corner of the bed, then pulled a blanket up halfway up the bed, stopping just above his slim muscular waist. Gromph sighed again as his fingers butterflied over the smooth skin, starting at his neck and stopping just below his waistline. He leaned down and ghosted his lips across the faeries, his tongue darting out slightly as he licked his captives pink, slender yet full lips then ghosted his way across the cheek to lick the edge of his pointed ear up to the tip, causing the faery to unconsciously shiver and to ever so slightly tilt his head and let out an an almost imperceivable moan. Gromph startled, quickly stood up before a mischievous grin spread across his face. He then turned on his heel and left the room, magically locking and sealing the door behind himself


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

    As the Archmage walked back down the hallway towards his office at Sorcere, his thoughts as to what he was going to do with the elven warrior there raced through his mind. He knew if he wanted to keep him, he was going to have to keep him very well hidden. An extra-dimensional room with anti-scrying wards, perhaps. Yes, Gromph thought, that would do nicely to start with. He paused in thought and frowned. Though he would like to very much, he couldn't keep his new pet naked for however long he was going to keep him, which would be at least until he grew tired of his pet.  He thought of where he could get clothes that were close to the faeries size which wouldn't draw attention, an idea came to him and then, drawing several symbols in the air in front of him and muttering a few spell words, he teleported himself to a room in the Baenre complex. A room that once belonged to his brother Dantrag, who Drizzt Do'Urden had killed many years ago. 

   He sighed in sorrow as he looked around his old lovers bedroom. He missed his brother terribly. Dantrag was the only one Gromph had ever trusted in his long life. The only one he had ever cared about. With a heavy heart he slowly walked across the room and opened his brothers closet doors and took out a set of clothing. A black spider silk tunic and black leather breeches. He also grabbed a pair of black leather boots before closing the closet doors. He leaned his forehead against the closet doors for a moment as memories flooded his mind, he sighed sadly, his vision starting to blur. He then slowly walked over to the desk and ran a finger along its edge. He looked around the room one more time, shaking his head to clear the memories from his mind and the heaviness from his heart. He then grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed before he teleported himself back into his office at Sorcere.

  Once there, the Archmage set the items down on his desk and strolled over to his bed, a devious smile starting to spread across his face. He had waited for this day for so long now he could scarcely believe it was finally here.  Drawing a few magick symbols on the wall and muttering the spell words, he created the new hidden pocket room and levitated the bed and his faerie into it. Gromphs body began to tingle in anticipation and the excitement of  finally getting his reward for his 300 years of hard work.

  The elven warrior was still not conscious yet, so sitting on the edge of the bed, Gromph covered him with the extra blanket, though he wasn't sure why. In the Underdark the temperature never fluctuated. He stared at his new slave and reached his hand out to move a few stray strands of his soft black hair behind his perfect ear and started to study his face. The elf’s strong jawline. His perfectly shaped soft lips under that straight, perfectly proportioned nose. His beautiful sapphire eyes that were behind his closed eyelids, framed on top by his gracefully arched eyebrows, which, Gromph sighed affectionately, were also perfect. All that framed by his long, soft, silky black hair, which, as Gromph twirled a few strands between his fingers noticed, was high lighted with blue streaks that matched his sapphire eyes when viewed at the right angle. Letting the strands of hair in his fingers drop, his gaze roamed down to the warriors chest. Muscular as any warrior who wields two swords should be, the muscles were sharply defined and, sighing again, Gromph thought, were also perfect. Gromphs gaze roamed lower to his abdomen, his flat, beautiful, well defined stomach, then lower still. Gromphs breath caught in his chest as he almost drooled as he stared at the spot between the elf’s legs which made his own burn with desire. He subconsciously reached out to touch it, ghosting his fingers over it, back and forth several times before realizing he was still holding his breath and biting his lower lip. He pulled his hand back and glanced back up at the faeries face, only to snap his eyes back to the face that was now staring back at him in confusion and fear.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

   Blue eyes met red eyes, neither blinking, just staring. Time seemed to stop in that instant. The elven warrior was awake and Gromph froze. Why he froze upon looking into those two pools of sapphire, he didn't know but he couldn’t look away, couldn't seem to move. Neither spoke for several minutes, the faery had a look of almost confused bewilderment and apprehension in his eyes and Gromphs held a look of lust and desire. 

   The faery tried to move his arms only to suddenly realize he was tied down and began to frantically jerk on his restraints, drawing blood from the ropes around his wrists in his panic to free himself. 

   Gromph leapt forward, grabbing his arms to stop him, leaning over him, using his body weight to hold him down while he muttered a few magic words, the spell casting an invisible webbing over the elf, holding him in place, rendering him immobile thus stopping his frantic efforts to free himself and therefore stopping him from hurting himself. Gromph didn't want any marks on that soft, flawless skin. Not yet. Not unless he put them there, of course.

   Their eyes locked again as the faery whispered to Gromph, “Where am I? What have you done to me? Why did you do this to me?” Gromph could see those perfect eyes start to mist over. Tears, he realized. There were tears in the his faeries eyes. Tears that said he knew he could never go home again. Tears because the realisation of what had happened to him and what his future now held was horrifying to him. A future of slavery to one of the most evil races there was. A future that promised nothing but pain, agony and constant terror, for however long he was to live. A future without any hope whatsoever.

   As Gromph realized that the elf somehow knew what he had done to him, a strange feeling he wasn’t familiar with stirred deep inside him. A feeling that he didn't like, one that seemed to come from somewhere deep within his very core. He looked away frowning, not quite sure why he could no longer look him in the eyes. 

  “Why?” the younger elf asked again, his question barely audible, a tear sliding down his cheek. 

   Gromph said nothing. He let go of the elf and, for reasons still unknown to him, simply stood, head down and walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER. 4

   Gromph muttered to himself as he sulked his way down the hallway away from his office at Sorcere. The Archmage didn't understand the strange, new, unwelcome feelings he had in his chest. And he didn't understand why he had just turned and left the room, head down, feeling ashamed, when the young elven warrior had barely whispered that simple, single little question, "why?"

   Why? Why had he done it, other than that he had sexually desired the faery. No, it wasn't just that, though that was half the reason, he smirked lewdly to himself. Oh, how he wanted to pound into the faery until he couldn't see straight, to hear him scream as he climaxed and shot his seed into him...Gromphs whole body quivered with excitement at the thought, his erection returning once more with a savage vengeance, suddenly making it more than a little uncomfortable to walk straight. 

     He knew it was for the challenge, to see if he could separate the faery from the figurine, he told himself and because they told him it couldn't be done. That HE, Gromph Baenre, Archmage of Sorcere, couldn't do it. Sure, everyone knew it was so much easier to create such a thing if you were in the favor of the Gods but to undo it... well, that was something else entirely. But he had never once thought of how it would affect the faery. Never even considered the life the young warrior had on the astral plane. Did he have a family? A wife? Children, perhaps? 

    Gromph shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts running through his head. Why should the care? He didn't care, he told himself. He was above the lowly faery after all. He was superior. He was Drow, after all and the Archmage of Menzoberranzon, Headmaster of Sorcere. He was the most powerful male in the entire city and a Noble no less. He is the first born son of the most powerful house in the entire city of Menzoberranzon. He is a Baenre! He doesn't have to explain himself to anyone, much less an inferior faery.

   So, why, then, were these thoughts going through his head? 

   "Why, indeed?" he muttered to himself, as he stopped walking. 

   He paused for a moment then turned and headed back to his office. He would take his reward for his success and do to the young warrior as he so wished. After all, he belonged to Gromph now to do with as he pleased. He was just his newest slave. His newest pleasure slave and Gromph fully intended to use him for his pleasure.

    Gromph hesitated as he reached for the door handle when he arrived back at his office. Taking a deep breath and pushing all of these strange thoughts and feelings out of his head, he opened the door and walked in. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5    

Gromph walked into his office with all the confidence he could put into his stride and an emotionless face. He walked past the faery, still immobilized on the bed, to a small table against one of the walls of the room. He picked a cloth gag then turned towards the bed, a wicked smirk on his face.   

   The faery stared at him eyes growing wide as he realized what the Archmage planned to do.    

   Gromph strolled over to the bed and sat on the edge before leaning over to gag the faerie. If he couldn't talk then perhaps that strange, unwelcome feeling in the pit of Gromphs stomach wouldn't overwhelm him. The faery just stared at him as he placed the gag tightly in his mouth. Leaning back, Gromph realised that he should also blindfold him, still not being able to stare into those sapphire eyes yet. Getting up he walked back to the table and took another strip of cloth, went back and covered those eyes he couldn't look into. 'Much better', he thought to himself.

     Gromph tingled with excitement. He put his hand on the faeries chest and let his fingers explore, across then down his chiseled abdomen and back up again, stopping to play with his nipples. Gromph leaned down and licked the beautiful flesh, tasting the delicious nub and then began licking and kissing his way up to the faeries neck, running his tongue along the outer edge of his sensitive ear, causing the faery to quietly whimper. He smirked to himself and continued his way down the curve of his neck and across his shoulder, going up his arm to where his hand was tied to bedpost. Gromph murmured a few words, releasing the invisible webbing holding the elven warrior in place. He untied his hand only to retie it in the center of the headboard. He leaned across the faery, untied his other hand and retied it so both hands were above his head. The Archmage ran his hands down the faeries arms, down his sides to his hips, bringing both his hands together over his crotch and down onto his inner thighs, causing the faery to once more let out that delicious sounding whimper.   

   The Archmage climbed off the bed and untied the young mans ankles, then retied only one of them to the center of the footboard.  He then flipped him onto his stomach. He quickly disrobed and climbed back onto the bed between the faeries legs. Staring down at that perfect ass, he placed his hands on it and began rubbing and squeezing those perfect cheeks, then ran his hands up his spine to his neck, across his shoulders and back down his sides to that perfect ass once again.    

   Gromph couldn't stand it any more, his hardened erection screaming at him to be in his reward for the past three centuries of his hard work. Leaning over to the nightstand, he grabbed the vial of oil there and ripping the cap off worth his teeth, he hastily dumped some into his hand. He smeared it onto his throbbing erection, coating it generously. Then he poured more onto his fingers and tossed the vial away. Looking down and sneering, he parted those perfect ass cheeks and rubbed the oil into the faeries clenched hole, slipping a finger inside, then another, scissoring them, preparing him before adding a third finger.

    The faery whimpered and squirmed at the unwanted invasion of his body, trying desperately to get free of his bonds.    

   Gromph shuffled forward on his knees, pulling the faery back and up into his lap to line himself up before slowly pushing himself into that tight hole. He pushed forward slowly until fully sheathed into the body of the elven warrior, hissing in pleasure as he felt the muscles clench around him.

    "By Lolth, you feel absolutely exquisite." he said through clenched teeth. He hummed slightly as he slowly pulled out until just the tip remained in before slowly pushing back in, the rest of the world fading away until just the two of them remained.

   He slowly pulled out again then rammed forward and started a slow but steady rhythm, savoring each and every thrust of his hips and the pleasure engulfing his entire being.

    In and out, in and out, shuddering in ecstasy as he fought to not to just start slamming wildly into the body that sheathed him.

    All to quickly, though, he began to loose that rhythm and was soon thrusting faster and harder as he felt his orgasm nearing. Covered in sweat, he cried out as he came, shooting his load into the young mans body, as he rode out his orgasm in a state of euphoria. Gasping for breath, he stayed sheathed in the body as he then laid down on top of the faery, holding him close and fell asleep, totally spent with a smile on his face, oblivious to the tears streaming down the elven warriors face through the tear soaked blindfold.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

    Gromph woke several hours later, next to his newest toy, who was still bound, gagged and blindfolded. He lightly stroked the faeries face with his fingers and tenderly kissed his face before running his tongue along the edge of his pointed ear, causing the elven warrior to shutter and pull his head away. Gromph frowned. This simply won't do, he thought to himself. He opened his mouth to say something when he suddenly realized after 300 years, he had never asked the faery his name. He quickly closed his mouth and rolled off the bed, suddenly unsure of what to say.. After he dressed, he untied the faeries ankle, then took his gag out. He untied his wrists and walked to his desk and picked up the clothes he had retrieved from Dantrags room. Walking back to the bed, he tossed them to the other elf and told him to get dressed. Gromph walked to the door and with his hand on the doorknob he told the faery he would bring him something to eat in a little while and left, magically locking the door behind him.

   "Cursed son of an inbred ogre!" Gromph cursed at himself, "300 years and I never asked that damned faery his name!" 

   Stepping out of his office, into the hallway, he warded his office door and started walking, muttering to himself about how he could have been so stupid as to not ask his damn name. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't see a group of first year students practicing their fireball ability until one whizzed by so close to his face it scorched his eyebrows. He jumped backwards in surprise which quickly turned into an vindictive rage. 

   He waved his hands and with a simple word, the students burst into flames, screaming in agony as the Archmage sneered at them. "Class dismissed," he hissed as he continued on his way.

 

   The young faery stared at his drow captor as he was thrown some clothes and told to dress. His gaze fell to the floor, as an empty hollowness filled his heart. He barely heard the Archmage as he left the room. After a few minutes, he slipped the tunic on and started to put the pants on when from the shadows, a silky, seductive voice whispered, "My, you are delicious looking enough to eat, aren't you?"

    Nearly jumping out of his skin, he quickly spun around to face that voice. 

    Stepping out of the shadows, came the most beautiful female the faery had ever laid eyes upon. The very ground she walked upon shimmered as she seemed to float closer to him. Her pitch black gown appeared to flow from her figure and melt into the shimmering floor. As she floated closer to him, her purple eyes glowed brighter, as if to consume his very being. He shuttered as her eyes bored into his soul. Unable to stare any longer into those eyes, his gaze dropped down and his heart nearly stopped in absolute terror and his lungs seized up, unable to draw a breath into his now shaking body. The floor itself was moving. The floor she floated upon was made up of spiders, thousands of small spiders. The gown she wore was also made up tiny spiders. He suddenly knew who she was and the realization terrified him beyond words, thought or action. This was a Goddess. More precisely it was Lolth. The Spider Queen. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

 

    A few hours later, Gromph made his way back toward his office. As he got closer his mood seemed to lighten up and a smile slowly made it's way onto his face. A rare thing for the Archmage. Upon reaching his office, he undid the wards protecting it and entered, only to freeze in disbelief, dropping the plate of food in his hands.    

   The faery was curdled up in a corner, his knees drawn up to his chest, rocking back and forth, shaking violently, muttering to himself.   

   Gromph forced his legs to take a few steps towards him, growing alarmed as he could see blood coming from his mouth and what appeared to be bite marks all over his perfect body. He could hear the faery muttering the word no, over and over, tears running down his face. The Archmage began to shake with anger, his fists started clenching and unclenching.

 _Who in the nine hells could have gotten past his wards?_ he thought. __No one even knew the faery was here.__

He walked quickly over to him, stopping and kneeling a few feet away, not wanting to traumatize him any more than he apparently already was.   

   Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself before asking in a soft voice, "What happened? Are you okay? Who did this to you?"   

   The faery seemed to not register the fact that Gromph was even there, much less the fact he had spoken to him. Gromph stared at him, noticing how those perfect pools of sapphire were now empty.....hollow even. It was as if the faeries soul had been consumed, leaving nothing but an empty shell behind. Gromphs anger became an inferno of rage.  "Who did this," he half yelled at the faery. " Who was it? Tell me!"

   The faery cringed and drew his knees even closer to his chest, if that was even possible, and continued to violently shake, tears streaming down his face.

   Gromph, in his rage, looked about the room, desperately looking for some sign of who could have done this to his new pet. Glancing up, he stopped in mid thought and turned his head up to the ceiling once more. What he saw filled him with dread.

  Spiders.

   His mind stopped functioning for several seconds before he started shuttering in absolute rage, his nails digging into the palms of his hands, drawing blood. Lloth! It was Lloth herself, he realized.

   The spiders were still, all their eyes, her eyes, were on them, watching, listening, waiting to see what Gromph would do.

  Suddenly Gromphs enraged thoughts were interrupted by a loud pounding on the door.

   "GO THE FUCK AWAY!" he yelled towards the door, eyes not leaving his faery.  

   "Open the door, NOW, Gromph" came the immediate reply. "We  know the faery is in there and Lloth wants him. He is to be sacrificed to her, tonight."   

 _'Triel.'_ he thought dryly to himself.

  "Open the door or we will, NOW, brother."  

 _'Quenthal.'_ he thought, _'who else could it be that Lloth would send but them.'_

  "Just a fucking minute!" he yelled. Glancing around he spotted the discarded pants laying on the floor by the bed. He grabbed them noticing there were several tears in them now and thrust them at the faery. "Put these on, NOW" his voice leaving no room for argument and still in a state of shock, the faery numbly complied.  

   When Gromph picked up the tunic though, he threw it down in disgust. It was torn apart, having apparently been ripped off the young warriors body. He grabbed one of his own from a drawer in his desk and tossed it to the faery, who quickly put it on, along with the boots Gromph had taken from Dantrags room.   

   Groups mind was racing and his heart was pounding in his chest as he began to panic. What could he do or say to stop them from taking him? What could he do to save his faery? What could he do and not incur the wraith of the Spider Queen _ _ _ _ _ _?______

______What?_ _ _ _ _ _

_Not what,_ he realised _, but who?_

______The third born son._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT.


End file.
